Violet Eyes and Blue Skies
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: just a dream, just an ordinary dream...but that boy, that ordinary boy..was he all in my head? kenshin...((lemme get something straight here: this is not a KK fic! kaoru is just daydreaming about him, but they arent a couple.))


Authors' Note: well, here I am, once again to bring you another one of my corny songfics! I am writing from Kaoru's POV, for the first time, and it is how she feels for Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make Rurouni Kenshin or "Ordinary Day".  
  
Violet Eyes and Blue Skies  
  
Kaoru lay on the soft grass on a hill, over-looking a valley. She stared up into the sky, which was a beautiful blue, making her think of him, with his violet eyes....Kenshin.  
  
just a day, just an ordinary day just tryin' to get by just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky and as he asked if I would come along I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for and like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
She closed her eyes dreamily. He may have been hitokiri battousai before, but now he was a kind, sweet man. Always ready to help others in danger, even if it put him in even more danger.  
  
take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
She opened her eyes again, and stared at the clouds. Kenshin was so kind. She hoped deep inside of her that he would stay with them. And she lay there, her eyes bright as she stared up into the sky.  
  
and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words thought they did not feel for I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal and as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine and I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
  
Kaoru may have been afraid of him before, the infamous Battousai haunting her dreams. But now that she knew him, she was farther from how she felt before. She knew Kenshin was a caring man, who had had a horrible past. But now as she thought of his kind, violet eyes, which were far from the amber he had when he was the hitokiri Battousai, she knew he was happy where he was. Those violet eyes. Saying so much, yet holding so many secrets.  
  
take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
as she stared into the clouds, the blue sky reminding her of Kenshin, dreaming of those violet eyes of his.  
  
please come with me, see what I see touch the stars for time will not flee time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
the clouds moved overhead, but Kaoru didn't notice. She was deep in her thoughts, which were based soley upon the one she loved.Kenshin (a/n: -_-;; Kenshin! MINE!!!). sometimes she wished she could help him.help him to lose the feeling that he was "unworthy". Perhaps if she had seen what he had seen, felt what he had felt before.she could help him. But that was the past. It meant nothing. Live for the present.not in the past.  
  
just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed and that boy, that ordinary boy was it all in my head? don't he ask if I would come along it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
Kaoru finally woke out of her reverie. She looked at the sky. It was getting dark, so she stood up, and patted herself down. Staring once more around the hill and the sky, she set off, back towards the dojo.back towards Kenshin.. (a/n: her thoughts are pretty much based on Kenshin, aren't they?)  
  
take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
Kaoru drew nearer and nearer to the dojo. She could barely make out the voices of Sano and Yahiko. she sighed, and walked into the dojo. She looked into the kitchen, and of course saw Kenshin cooking. He looked up at her with those violet eyes of his, and smiled. "You are finally back, miss Kaoru. Sessha was beginning to get worried about you.." Kaoru frowned outwardly, but inside she was glowing. "Kenshin, I can take care of myself." 'He got worried over me.' "Yes, miss Kaoru, I know that very well, that I do. But still." he broke off, then looked back up at her. "Well, miss Kaoru, you came just in time for dinner. Let's go eat.." he said, and he carried the food out, leaving Kaoru to watch him. She sighed, and followed him, one thought in her mind.  
  
just a day, just an ordinary day just tryin' to get by just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky  
  
Violet eyes and blue skies.  
  
~end~  
  
**cries** waaaa! That was so horrible! Must learn how to write!! Waaaa! Anyways, please read and review! flames accepted! Just please, don't use bad language in your reviews! I want peoples of all ages to be able to read this.it would be appreciated!! anyways, if you have some more time, please read some of my other works! Aoshi x Misao pairing stories: "And Cherry Blossoms Fell on Her Body" , "Revealed" , and "Feelings" . there should be more, I love this pairing!! ^__^ Miroku x Sango: none yet, but coming soon! Crossovers: "Into the Anime", plus more when I get ideas. About Kenshin poems: "Wander no More" , "Song of the Wanderer" , "Blood and tears" and anymore when I get ideas. Random ones: "When Locked in a House.." Kenshingumi mysteries and murder: "Silent Disruptions" Harry Potter: "Comfort" Much more! Please read and review!! and if you could, read and review oe of my other ones! Please!! Thanks for listening to the ravings of a crazy author! Ok, must go now! Bai!  
  
-Saph 


End file.
